


Merry Maidens

by theamberissubtle



Series: Dianakko Week 2018 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: Akko can't stop laughing when she finds out Diana's secret.Dianakko Week 2018: Day 3 // Laughter





	Merry Maidens

“It’s not that funny,” Diana hissed, turning away with her arms folded as her girlfriend bent double, holding onto her knees for support as she wheezed at her expense.  
  
Wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, Akko finally gathered her faculties and chortled, “I’ll be the judge of that, Diana. You never told me about this little secret.”  
  
“I-it’s not a secret…”  
  
“Then why have you been hiding them, eh? If you didn’t care, you’d do it in public!”  
  
“That’s not strictly true. The castle is a place of study, it would be indecent to-”  
  
Akko waved her off. “Excuses, excuses. Just admit you’re embarrassed about it and we can move on!” She grinned wide, like the Cheshire cat.   
  
Diana, clearly caught between a rock and a hard place, put a hand to her head and muttered, “Romance novels are a very underrated and underappreciated form of fiction and reveal plenty about the human psyche, not to mention their unique way of illuminating the ethos behind people's shifting power dynamics during various trials and tribulations. It’s educational.”  
  
“You keep telling yourself that,” Akko smirked, flipping through the book she’d found stashed behind the Magical Linguistics textbook, imagining that Diana was rueing the moment she asked her to locate it on her bookshelf.   
  
Diana simply sighed, indeed cursing her lack of foresight in choosing her hiding place. Of course Akko would notice the garish gilded cover she’d tried to hide; the thought of humiliating Diana sent her senses into overdrive.   
  
“How steamy are these anyway?”  
  
“Akko!”  
  
“What, I want to borrow one! Don’t be stingy.”  
  
“You’re incorrigible.”   
  
“I don’t know what means but I’m taking it as a compliment,” Akko told her, flipping to the last few pages of the volume she was currently holding. “Hmm Gwendolyn seems… happy.”  
  
“I dislike you,” Diana griped, snatching the book from Akko’s grasp and stashing it away again.   
  
The air around it was now tainted with despair. It wasn’t even one of the better volumes, either, Diana thought, thoroughly vexed.  But at least it was out of sight, where it would stay forever and always.   
  
“Fortunately for you, I counteract your dislike with love,” Akko grinned, bounding over to sit on Diana’s lap and wrap her arms around her.   
  
Despite her words, Diana pulled her closer and exhaled into her neck, feeling instantly calmer.   
  
“I think you’re adorable,” Akko told her, perfectly serious – and amused. She threaded her fingers into thick blonde tresses and felt her own heart lurch at the contact. She still wasn’t used to this open affection between them, even in private. Feeling Diana’s arms close around her waist to hold her there securely sent tingles up her spine from the place of contact, and she wanted to close her eyes and inhale the scent of her hair. Perhaps she could persuade her to nap instead of study…  
  
Still sulking, Diana nudged her so their eyes could meet. “Can this be our secret? I know I said I wasn’t embarrassed, but…”  
  
“Your reputation is safe with me,” Akko assured her easily. Like she would ever announce this to anyone! It was for her knowledge only how adorable, how ridiculous, how utterly charming Diana Cavendish truly was! Sighing blissfully, she felt just a little more in love after the afternoon’s events.  
  
“I suppose it makes up for the yuri manga I found under your bed,” Diana mused, and Akko froze, the smile sliding from her face.   
  
Beginning to chitter nervously, she ran a hand through her own hair and cleared her throat. “Yes, well, there are lots of merits from reading about such matters, um, like what you said about the human segue or whatever. Lots of benefits of the genre! L-like-”  
  
“It making you gayer?” she deadpanned.   
  
“Diananaaaaaaaa.”  
  
“ _Now_ we’re even.”   
  
Akko grumbled into her shoulder, secretly delighting in how much of a culture clash their relationship was – Diana liked stuffy old English novels about merry maidens and she liked modern Japanese comics about girls pining.   
  
Diana, still chuckling, pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and Akko met her eyes sheepishly.   
  
“At least we can laugh _with_ one another!” She shrugged her shoulders up high in a manner that suggested they were in this together, for better and worse. “Hey! We can have our own reading group! We’d have to invite Lotte, she reads NightFall and has no standards, and maybe Amanda if she came clean about those erotic alien stories she likes, and even Sucy can be good fun with her reading material when it doesn’t involve murder-”  
  
Diana watched her babble about their friends’ suspect reading material and figured her fondness for medieval knights was the least of her worries.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm, like, eighty percent sure it's canon that Diana reads ridiculous fiction in her spare time.


End file.
